Into the Trenches
by BetweenDreamsAndReality
Summary: What would you do for love? During the end of WWI a Hungarian soldier married to an Austrian soldier finds herself falling over a weakened Prussian soldier. Main pairings: PruHun, GerIta, some PruAus and maybe bits of UsUk. DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I've totally forgotten about this story until today! Ack! I feel so bad! PruHun is my OTP! It's funny how the mind works...anyways, I wanted to bring you the edited version of the story, which I was too lazy to upload before. Please enjoy, R&R and the rest of that!

Warnings: Maybe some strong language

Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia!

* * *

><p>It had been the coldest winter since the war began.<p>

"Damn it. It's only November." Elizaveta shivered and wrapped an itchy ration blanket over her military uniform. Snow wedged in between the holes trickling on her rosy, frostbitten hands.

"Gilbert and Ludwig are on their way," Roderich reminded her.

Elizaveta cussed under her breath. Even with the German troops there was no possible way for them to survive another winter. Rations were becoming scarce as the Americans multiplied. She situated herself in between another soldier and Roderich. "Do you think they'll bring surplus?" She thought about all the nights sharing soggy crumbs with Roderich or the diminished amount of soldiers and weapons. Only three crates of weapons remained. Her brown eyes looked up to the sky for relief. Not a single streak of moonlight dared to break through the curtain of clouds.

"Knowing those two, they'll only bring soldiers and weapons." Roderich sighed. "That's all what matters anyways. Rations should be pouring in by next week."

Elizaveta muttered "if we make it that long."

Roderich uncomfortably shifted his weight and looked up at the sky, avoiding Elizaveta's eyes. "This snow can't last forever…"

Elizaveta raveled her fingers into Roderich's then laid her head onto his shoulder. He felt scrawnier and colder than usual as he used his free hand to comb her light brown hair.

"What a cute couple," A raspy voice exclaimed making Roderich and Elizaveta jerk awake. The silhouette laughed and exhaled puffs of warm air. Then he added "it makes me want to vomit."

She avoided her eyes to the ground as her cheeks were painted bright pink. "Ha," she snorted while the two brothers joined them in the trenches. They have been long time friends of Roderich and Elizaveta. Apparently, all three of the fathers met at a bar one night and the rest was history. The younger brother cautiously slid down six feet. He tucked his golden locks into his military cap and lowered two crates with him. One crate was labeled 'supplies' and the other 'tomatoes'. His expression was always the same. Solemn and stiff. The older brother carelessly leaped into trench while carrying a small bronzed cage. The snow beneath his feet crumbled. Unlike his younger brother, Gilbert was reckless and overall lazy.

Two soldiers quickly sprinted over and asked "who are these spies, Lieutenant Héderváry?" One soldier asked with a hoarse voice. His shaved head was sprinkled with newly showered snowflakes.

"SoldierAdams, please show some respect General and Lieutenant Beilschmidt. I will take this from here. Thank you for your concern."

The two of them suspiciously looked at each other before saluting her and returning to their posts.

"Ooh General Gilbert Beilschmidt! I like the sound of it." Gilbert smiled.

"I was referring to Ludwig, idiot," she muttered glaring her dark eyes at Gilbert's cage.

His face became crestfallen. His blood colored eyes darted to the slush that has been collecting since last week. "Obviously you did not hear what happened inItaly."

"Oh, I heard you ran away from "All Might Italians!" Why else would you be here?" she teased.

Gilbert's cheeks flared red as he combed his fingers through his silver hair.

"And where _are _your troops?"

"At least they're not making out with Roderich," he protested.

Elizaveta's cheeks flushed cherry pink. "I was _not_ making out with him!"

"Then what _were_ you doing?"

"That is enough, bruder!" Ludwig proclaimed. Gilbert pouted before silently situating himself between Ludwig and another soldier. "We decided to go ahead as they made camp for the night. They should make it here by noon tomorrow." He reached into the crate marked 'tomatoes' and tossed two blankets at Elizaveta, and then wrapped a quilt around him.

"What's this?" She looked at the blankets. The blankets were blue and smelled like it had been washed up from the beach, and it was. She had not been to a beach for ten years, and even then it was nothing more than a tour aroundSpain.

"It is for you and Roderich. You both look like you are going to freeze," Ludwig said forcing a smile.

She wrapped the blue blanket around her muddy one, while grits of sand trickled down her arms. The sand felt like something entirely different than the cold mud. For a split second, she could picture herself in a paradise. Then she managed to ask "how wasItaly?" Her last visit toItalywas nothing more than a small military conference that just ended without any resolutions.

Ludwig blue eyes shot wide open then avoided gazing into her eyes and said "fine, I guess."

"Those little brats surrendered before I even got a chance to fight!" Gilbert complained.

Elizaveta giggled. "Nothing's changed."

"I swear the first time they saw me, they totally surrendered. Everyone was waving that white flag a mile a minute! Right, Ludwig?" He elbowed Ludwig in the stomach.

"Sure. Whatever."

"You should have seen me! Unlike my lame excuse for a bruder over here, _I_ was never captured. I'm just _that_ awesome."

"You were captured?" She asked in amazement. It never crossed her mind that any person she has ever seen would ever have the strength to capture Ludwig. And of all people it was an Italian.

Gilbert smirked. "Ludwig was in a prison and of course, _I_ had to save him."

"You didn't do anything!" Ludwig announced, "I got out myself."

"Was it scary?" Elizaveta questioned attempting to ignore Gilbert.

"There was a lot of questioning. I don't like talking about it…" Elizaveta has never seen Ludwig so melancholy. Actually, she has never seen him show any emotions rather than fierce and strong minded, although those weren't really emotions.

"How come you never told me this, Ludwig?" Gilbert asked.

"I told you, I don't like to talk about it."

"Whatever. Do you have any bread?"

Elizaveta's eyes widened. "We haven't had bread for three weeks. Roderich and I were hoping you were going to bring the rations."

"It is not for me, it is for Gilbird."

She cocked and eyebrow. "Gilbird?"

He nodded reaching into the bronze cage that was nestled between his feet. In his cupped hands, he released a puff of yellow fur. It chirped.

"Keep that bird silent, Gilbert!" Ludwig gritted through his teeth, "he's going to give away our location!"

"I don't care! Anyways he's hungry," Gilbert complained. The bird chirped again.

"Fine, feed him this." Ludwig reached into his right pocket and held out a thin slice of bread covered in lint and dust and tossed it at Gilbert. Gilbert's eyes lightened up as he fed the sliver to Gilbird, and then stuffed him into the cage.

"Why don't you just eat the bird?" Elizaveta suggested.

"I would never! He's like a…good luck charm!"

Elizaveta muttered "he's more likely to give us away than give us any luck." She looked up into the sky to see three fighter planes soar by. With each plane she prayed.

* * *

><p>It was almost sunrise when I bomb screeched, awaking Elizaveta. To her surprise Roderich was already awake. The space where Gilbert was sleeping was only filled with his cage. "Aren't going to fight?" She asked whisking the warm blanket from her shoulders. She grabbed two guns and extra bullets from a crate lying nearby. She tossed one of the guns near his feet. Other soldiers began to climb out of the trench with machine guns in their hands.<p>

He stared at the gun. "It is the German troops. We should be fine. Now go wake the others so we could enjoy breakfast."

"I expected more from you. Gil is most likely out there, and you're doing nothing to stop him?" Tears began to swell in her eyes.

"Look, we can not be wasting bullets or soldiers on a small bomb. You said yourself that the rations are limited and we can't be careless. If it is the German troops then we will advance today, and if it is the Americans then we will not."

Another bomb went off. "Didn't you enroll to save your country? What about protecting our allies? Our friends?"

Roderich sat against the trench wall in silence. "I am here to protect you." He put his arms on Elizaveta's shoulders.

She whisked his hands off. "I do not need protection!"

His eyes filled with salty tears. "Elizaveta, I love you, and I don't want anything to happen to you. Do you understand? I am begging you; please do not go after him."

She looked down at the gun, and then back up at Roderich. "I love you, too, but I need to do this." With her left arm, she grabbed the gun and climbed out of the trench before Roderich could say anything.

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

><p>Author's notes: Ohayo! (even though it's afternoon...) well I hope you enjoyed the first installment! It's already intense! Well, that's what you get when you write a war story! How intense! I actually liked the ending to this one, although the whole last section just seems rushed. But that's how war feels! Right! It's not like any of you have been to war! And if you have, I salute you! Anyways, are you ready for chapter two? Because I don't think I am. It's going to be a <em>giant <em>summary. And a little GerIta flashback! Get excited!


	2. BLACKOUT INFO

Hey there lovely readers,

Sorry for all of you on story alert because I bet you've seen this note all over ff by now. I bet you were all expecting some chapter or something, but I am here to talk about bigger news: the purge of M rated fanfics. It's not that I _love_ M rated smut or anything (or even tried to write it) but this is violating our basic freedom of liberty. How are we supposed to unlead our imagination if we are being restricted? Here's a solution: create a new type of rating system such as M+ or something else, I don't know. So, everyone please join me on a blackout to show civil disobedience to . I urge you to join me and tons of other amazing writers to join the blackout Saturday, June 23rd 2012. So please try not to sign on or even read anything (as tempting as it is) in protest of this purging effect. Thank you and have a good day.

~BetweenDreamsAndReality


End file.
